Episode 6754 (15th February 2008)
Plot The police officer explains that Alex has been shoplifting for attention. Paul tells Jack about his conversation with Dan. Jack decides to ask Harry. Steve and Michelle quiz Alex about disappearing. Michelle rings Nick and Wendy. Norris tells Dev about Michelle's real son, Alex. Sean asks Lauren if he's upset Violet. Liz is baffled when Michelle suddenly starts calling Alex her son. Violet and Jamie discuss Sean's obsession with the baby. Norris is surprised to see Ken working in the cafe. Becky is offended. Liz makes it clear to Steve that she's not happy with the police coming round. Carla orders a drink from the bar and confronts the girls about their stares. Marcus joins Lauren and Sean discussing Violet. Jack joins Harry in the cafe to ask about the betting slip. Harry needs the slip. Alex asks Michelle if he can stay, saying he'll only run away from home again. Tony wants to know where he stands as a client of Underworld. Lauren asks Violet about Sean, Violet is cagey and Lauren is miffed and stomps off. The girls at Underworld notice Tony and start surmising. Carla shoots them a look. Tyrone thinks Jack won't let them buy the house because he lost the betting slip. Nick arrives and questions Alex. Wendy is more sympathetic. Michelle brings Alex through to the bar so her, Steve, Nick and Wendy can talk. Sean asks Marcus about home-birthing. He says the best advice is cleanliness. Wendy is upset. She and Nick row. Alex is to be allowed to choose his home. Jack wants Tyrone and Molly to hurry up and buy No.9. He hasn't found the slip. Outside the Roves, Ryan sees Wendy upset because Alex is staying at the Rovers. Ryan arrives as Michelle is comforting Alex. He storms off. Steve can see his point. Cast Regular cast *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Paul Clayton - Tom Hudson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Harry Mason - Jack Ellis *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel Guest cast *Alex Neeson - Dario Coates *Nick Neeson - Robert Horwell *Police Officer - Sharon Byatt *Lauren Wilson - Lucy Evans *Wendy Neeson - Jane Slavin Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ryan is furious when Michelle offers Alex a roof over his head after he's caught shoplifting; and Jack's place is turned upside-down in a bid to find the winning betting slip. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,660,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2008 episodes